vandalheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amon
Personality Amon, also known as Miguel Amon Leen (ミゲル ・アモン ・リーン in japanese katakana, literally "Migeru Amon Riin"), is a playable character in Vandal Hearts. He is 15 years old at the beginning of the game, 18 when he is reunited with Ash, Sara and the others in the middle of the game, and 19 at the end of the game. Soldier under captain Dolan’s command, and one of the three only survivors of his whole squadron after general Magnus went crazy during their mission in Gilbaris Island. Although a clever young man and fine warrior, he is also pessimist and lacks self-confidence in battle. Timid, peace-loving, always worried that all the fighting and dropped blood would be totally in vain. He´s quite interested in science and especially in machines. He´s dream is to fly, and his hobby is drawing. He is pretty talented and it´s hinted that he may have a superior intelligence. Because of all of this, he especially caught the attention of both Dolf and Darius, although in very different ways and for very different purposes. Even though he seems to be unable to look on the bright side of anything, he remains gentle, light-hearted, compassive and seems to always be in a fairly good mood, never getting angry and usually talking with a soft smile in his face. Despite this, even if polite he tends to speak too directly, trait that surprises everyone at first granted his rather shy personality. Biography (Needs to be filled) Relationship with Sara His exact relationship with Sara is somewhat ambiguous for various reasons. The two of them are very close and they´ve been together since they were children, Sara acting as a "big sister" to him. Whenever Amon would feel down, or when he doesn´t show much confidence about something (while usually stressing the negative or unfavorable facts about this or that) Sara would try to cheer him up (even if she looks angry at him) and tell him not to be so much of a pessimist. When Amon was forced to enroll in the armed forces, Sara suddenly decided to enroll too, and this way they were able to stay together. At first, Amon would often refuse to volunteer to do anything risky during their missions, especially when unnecessary; but Sara on the other hand would do anything dangerous if necessary when she gets interested in something, and she would say stuff like "you´re going to make me go alone?" while smirking, resulting in Amon always accompanying her wherever she goes. With her apparently stubborn attitude Sara tries to make Amon a more active and secure person that would look a bit more on the bright side of the life, while Amon is always trying to please and protect Sara (sometimes from her own overconfidence). During their time in Gilbaris Island, after barely managing to survive all the cruel events occurred there, Sara and Amon got finally separated when Sara, along Ash, Grog and Magnus were sucked into a magic portal produced by the collision of Dolf´s power combined with the Magic Stone and Magnus´s remants of the power of the Magic Stone. When Sara, Ash and Grog came back from the lopehole in time (after spending just a couple of days there) without Magnus and now accompanied by Zohar, they were informed by Clive that 3 whole years have passed since they "dissapeared". During that time Dolan, Diego and Huxey managed to survive and join Clive´s rebel army to fight Dolf, but Amon, Eleni and Clint got captured at some point and put in a maximun security prison of the new Empire. Ash´s party, including Sara, stormed the prison from the outside while at the same time Amon, Clint, Eleni and their new ally Darius were trying to break from the inside after Kira freed them from their jails. Amon and Sara reunited again during the final confrontation with the jailmaster, Dumas, and the remaining prison guards. Now Amon was 18 years old and actually older than Sara by one year, in comparision with the beginning of the game (Amon was 15 and Sara 17). From this time on, they never ever got separated again (at least not in the rest of the first game). Sara couldn´t think of Amon as her "little brother" anymore, granted he was now older than her and much more experienced in life, having changed a lot in these last, hard three years while she was absent. Her growing feelings for Amon seemed to create conflict in her mind and heart: Sara wasn´t only a member of Amon´s same platoon –and later of Ash´s squadron- and his former “big sister” but also a member of the cleric. However, so obvious would prove their feelings for each other that other party members would ask about their exact relationship. Eleni, during a conversation she had with Sara after a nightmare, stated that she thought her and Amon were in love, making Sara´s face turn literally red. Sara then said she didn´t know what she was talking about, ordering her to get some sleep because they would have a big day tomorrow. Even if avoiding this kind of assumptions, Amon and Sara are usually seen together, especially in difficult moments, like when Amon had an emotional breakdown after not only hearing about the truth behind the foundation of the Republic and the real intentions of the Empire but also after beholding the massacre of Lena´s people by the hands of Sabina´s Crimson Guards unit. There were Sara and Doland who would stay with Amon while he stares at the massacred people´s graves asking himself again if all those sacrifices are worth something, if what they are fighting for has any meaning at all, if they aren´t being just the same kind of fools as the people of the Republic and the Empire were. During their desperate final confrontation with Xeno, rushing to defeat him quickly in order to get to Dolf as soon as possible and prevent the last from summoning the Flames of Judgement, Amon cries that they must win even if it meant their deaths; Dolan then reprimands him and says that they are fighting to live and that victory is of any good if they die; and Sara then adds that Amon shouldn’t fall because “he has yet another good reason to live”. Amon seems to quickly understand Sara and therefore asks: “Hey, is that a promise?” to what Sara, with one of her smirks, replies: “Not a promise. Call it an incentive”. After Dolf summoned the Flames of Judgement with the last of his strength, Amon and Sara stayed close, beholding them expand with the rest of their companions, knowing they could do anything but wait to be consumed. Then Ash, determined but not sure of what he was doing, decided to take Vandal Hearts and jump right into the core of the summoning portal, making the Flames of Judgement stop but disappearing along them. With Dolf, Hel and the leaders of the Crimson Guards gone, the empire quickly crumbled. The war officially ended and Ishtaria was once more set in the path of democracy, but the country was in a horrible status. Trying to live a normal life again, Darius decided to take Amon under his wing and make him his apprentice machine maker; Sara would then get a job in a nearby bakery “to be close to Amon”. This is as much as the game itself tells us about their relationship. In the official Japanese guidebook we can read some other details. It says, for example, that Amon is indeed interested in Sara in a sentimental way, but given his shy personality and Sara´s bluntness about love, he never really took the initiative. Jobs/Classes in the game Amon starts as a basic ARCHER class soldier. He can then turn either into a BOWMAN or into a HAWKNIGHT when he reaches level 10. If he advances into BOWMAN, at level 20 he can evolve into a SNIPER. If in the other hand he advances into a HAWKNIGHT, at level 20 he can evolve into a SKY LORD. Trivia *Canon-wise, is hinted that Amon is supposed to be a Hawknight and later a Sky Lord, mainly because of his goggles, his interest in machines, and because his dream is to fly. *Amon got a scar on his left cheek at some point, as he shows in both his final Sky Lord and Sniper forms. *Diego, in Konami´s official guide, expresses he is a bit annoyed because his "kōhai" Amon (後輩, meaning Diego somehow feels like Amon´s senior) is taller than him. *Amon was born on the very same year and day as the Republic of Ishtaria was officially founded. *Amon seems to have an almost superhuman amount of physical strength, especially for his relatively built and yet thin/skinny body, because otherwise he would be unable to handle like he does the giant weapons he use in his final forms (especially as a sniper, holding a fairly wide, 2 meters long ballista) *His weapon in his Sky Lord form is a double-bladed Naginata, an Asian weapon. His eyes seem to be Asian-like too. His traits made the fandom speculate if he may be from a different ethnicity that most of the other occidental-looking characters. The look of the people of Urdu in Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgement added fuel to these speculations, as Altyria shares similar traits and she belongs to a frontier village in between both countries. *Amon shares the same surname as Kira, and the composition of their names is similar (their given name + the name of a deity + the surname "Leen"). They also share traits like their phisical appearance (they are both tall, brunettes, their eyes look asian-like) and they are both the same kind of fighters (Archer/Hawknight). Like him, Kira seems to like and understand machines a lot too, as hinted by the look of her final Sniper form. Another trait they share is the fact that both of them seem to have an almost superhuman amount of physical strength, especially for their relatively built and yet thin/skinny bodies, because otherwise they would be unable to handle the giant weapons they use in their final forms. During Amon´s time in prison, it was Kira who freed him and when Kira was finally rescued and reunited with Ash´s party, Amon seated near her to listen to her past, actively participating in the conversation. Many similarities between these two made the fandom speculate if they could be related in some way: they may be family or at least people from the same village. *Even being so timid, Amon seems to like big, noisy cities like Diego´s hometown Kerachi, were he can visit lots of workshops and behold great machines like trains. He seems to get easily bored in little, calm villages, as he abruptly says in their first visit to Lena´s town when Ash comments how charming and relaxing the village was. Category:Vandal Hearts Characters